High Time! (Marajuauana use)
by Fanfic.High
Summary: Smoke weed everyday with America, Russia Canada and the Italian brothers


**By: CumDuff_tK**

 **MorgenWho_tK**

 **WARNING: WE ARE NOT ASSOCIATE ANYONE TO DO DRUGS; we are just funny fucking people!**

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GITS DOING!?"

 **~!Three Hours Before!~**

Fucking World Meetings, stupid Russia, stupid weaboos.

All America wanted to do was go to the meeting and go home, not pick up Russia, Romano, Canada and Italy along the way, because they were idiots and got up late… oh wait…

"I am so fucking BORED!" Romano threw his hands into the air out of frustrations… Fucking Fapping Bird… I MEAN…

Italy sat in the back of the 'van', bored as hell, Germany was a prick and refused to wake up the Italian (facking Romerno).

Canada sat in the way back, unnoticed with a shit ton of weed in his suitcase.

Russia was in the front staring out the window.

"Weed." America said.

"What?" Romano asked as he threw his phone out the window. Oops.

"I want weed." This made Canada's eyes light up as he threw the suitcase up front, in which it startled the Russian who was idly staring out the window.

"Mmmmmmmm, it's dangerous to go alone, take dis~"

"I swear to god, Cannoli, if that's your dick in a box I'm not doin-oH SHIT, DRUGS!" The USA took the latched case and lit it all on fire, inhaling the smoke and throwing his head back. "MMMMMMMMM." Canad-er, Cannoli, glared at the shit bird, tilting his head so quickly you could hear his neck pop.

"Mmmmmm, ya facking shet. Imma shove dis case up yo ass in five milliseconds if you don't shArE. WhAt'D pApAyA teaCH YO DUMB ASS?" He hissed in a French accent.

That's not what happened… kinda…

Russia had opened the suitcase with wide eyes as he viewed the fucking weed, it's… DOPE as fuck… *budum tsss*

Romano threw his sunglasses out the window that he magically had on for the story… Oops.

"Where the hell did you get that bastardo!?" The fucking Italian fuk boi tried grabbing at the weed, but America slapped his hand away.

"Lol, naw nigga, ya aint tuchin sheit." America looked in his back view mirror, noticing a smirking Can-Cana… Cannoli? I think.

Feliciano could be heard clapping his hands sarcastically, "Woooowww, words of fucking wisdom jackass."

So Italy can be a prick… Oops OOCness, my story though.

"Russia, if you look in the centre console, I have skins and a grinder (Grinder: grind weed to smoke. Skins: Rolling paper basically.)

He nodded hesitantly but at the same time with so much enthusiasm he did just that.

"Fuck off, Piggo." He uttered, rolling a blunt and shoving it up 'Murica's as-er, nose.. "Light it up, Capitalist."

"You're not my dAD." He said, roasting marshmallows over his lighter.

"What the shit, bro.." Cannoli piped up, watching the puffy food as it melted on to the American's hand.

The American really didn't care anymore about the marshmallows, so he threw it out the window.

Eventually, they ended up pulling over in a parking area on the highway, fairly secluded from other drivers and police just so they can smoke this weed.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Romano asks taking a hit off the joint that had been rolled previously.

"I got it from the plants I have growing in my basement." CI GOT IT FROM MY DADDYanadia replied BOI STOP I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WULL KILL U XD (sorry)

"This some dope ass shit." Italy replied.

As the the joint was being passed around, America stopped in the middle of his turn.

"Do you wanna fuck with people with horse masks and candy?"

The nation's slowly nodded before Russia couldn't help himself.

"Neigh."

Cannoli (who then ate dat ass tho) spoke up with his roastin' hands, "YOU NO GOOD UGLY ASSEH PIECE OF MAN MEAAT!"

"Sahk mi dek" (second author translating: SUCK MEH DICK!) America squealed.

"Where it at tho?" Cannoli shot back.

"Shut your asssssssssssss.." Romano screeched, taking the suitcase and eating it like Pacman.

"EAT my ass." His brother responded with a sigh. "Rest in spaghetti, never forgetti."

"Ripperoni pepperoni."

"FUCK OFF, 'MANO!"

"NO, YOU!"

"Why don't you eat my ass?"

They exchanged looks around each other like- 'Bish what the fuck?'-

Soon, all of them were high off their asses, the front windows of the van were cracked slightly, and they were listening to Smoke Weed Everyday on repeat and at a volume they all agreed on. The front seats were put down into the floor, and they all sat in different areas of the flooring, hitting blunts, passing them around, and laughing. Yep, that's what world peace looked like. I mean.. Cannoli threw up his arms to silence everyone at the pause close to the end.

"Hold your moose! Quiet, everyone!" He waited for the perfect moment, then shot up to a crouch and shouted, "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!" North and South stifled laughter, but America didn't hold back his at all. Russia coughed and smiled, damn that's cute. The smile, of course.. AND BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL GETTING ALONG.

Then America's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Cannoli turned down the volume.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" America cringed, and turned on speaker.

"We are um…" He looked around the car, they looked like hippies, "We're in traffic." America lied, coughing.

"Well hurry the bloody hell up!" The call ended.

Eventually they had to drive to the meeting.

And lets just say… It got epic…

 **!~FmL Time Skip~!**

"Heres the plan… get the fucking horse masks and the guns, we'll fucking run in there and scare the shit outta people." America and the other cocked their guns.

America climbed onto Russia's back with his horse mask. Italy did the same thing with Romano but with frog masks, and Canadia was a loner, so he had a unicorn mask on.

Cannoli threw open the doors, holding up his gun as the others entered.

"Honhonho-AAAHH! PROTECT ME, ANGLETERRE!" Francis shouted, jumping on Britain's lap while holding him tightly, shaking like a baby. Germany and China stood, their chairs tumbling over in the process. Gilbert made a girly scream and hid behind Hungary, knocking over Asstria during his short run. Seborga looked up from his paperwork and slid beneath the tables like the three Baltics did.

"Well, shit." Iceland sighed. His puffin screeched and so did Finland and Sealand. Sweden held the two protectively as Denmark hit his head on the table.

"Do it again." Norway kept whispering. "Just don't hurt my butter."

"HECK!" Ukraine cried out, hugging Belarus, who was growling at the masked nations. Belgium hid behind her brother Netherlands, a waffle dangling from her mouth. Spain threw his chair at them, hitting Oregano-er, Romano. The Spaniard jumped on the table as he heard familiar Italian cursing, South Italy was charging at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GITS DOING!?" Arthur hissed above all the chaos.

America couldn't help but to arrive in style- on Russia's back making a grand entrance.

People were shocked and horrified… and Canada… well…

He wasnt there in the first place… JK JK I WAS KIDDING DUN WORY FULKS!


End file.
